


Simmer

by Teaotter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anticipation, Established Relationship, In Public, M/M, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, community: game of cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve manages to look so clean-cut and Sunday go-to-church pure in that tight t-shirt and jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmer

Sam's starting to wonder if Steve is doing it on purpose.

They’re trying the new Greek diner off of Dupont Circle, and Steve is in full old-fashioned-manners mode. He smiles at the waitress and ducks his head every time she comes by, practically one ‘aw shucks’ away from being the long-lost Waltons boy. He manages to look so clean-cut and Sunday go-to-church pure in a tight t-shirt and jeans –- 

That Sam can’t help flashing back to the night before, when Steve had that mouth wrapped around Sam’s cock, his hands clutching at Sam’s hips and pulling, wanting. They’d both been moaning, Steve’s sounds of encouragement cut off by Sam’s helpless thrusts. The look on Steve’s face then -– pupils wide and dark, utterly wrecked -– the look Sam put there –- 

And it makes Sam breathe faster in the here and now of the diner, a wave of heat settling low in his belly. He’s gonna have to think some very different thoughts before he can walk out of here with his dignity intact, that’s for sure.

But he wonders. Because Steve’s usually polite, but this... this is laying it on thick.

And Steve has those super-soldier senses; he can watch the sweat roll down a man’s neck and know when the fight’s gonna start.

Not that Sam wants to fight, but Steve is definitely watching him, quick darting glances from under his lashes, a tiny hint of a grin just waiting to come out. And Sam wonders if Steve can read the leap of his pulse, or the heat starting to work its way all through his body.

Sam thinks hard about the feel of Steve’s mouth on him, and -– yeah, right there, Steve’s eyes flicker toward him and away again, a flush rising up Steve’s skin. But that grin finally makes its way out, open and daring, and it makes Sam want to forget about dinner and skip straight to dessert.

Yeah, Steve definitely knows what he’s doing.

But Sam just grins right back and slouches a little in his chair, settling in for the moment. 

‘Cause as much fun as it’d be to give in to his impatience, it’s gonna be so much better to let it simmer for a while first.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Temperature Control (The Watched Pot Never Boils Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231272) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill)




End file.
